


Missing

by MnyehLike (SilverDreemurr)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDreemurr/pseuds/MnyehLike
Summary: Florida's been gone for a few days. Wyoming investigates.
Relationships: Butch Flowers | Agent Florida/Agent Wyoming | Reginald
Kudos: 9





	Missing

Nobody had seen Florida for three days. Most assumed he was on a mission, but Wyoming knew better. They always told him before they went out, for some reason. Perhaps they'd grown attached after that doubles mission they were sent on? Regardless. Florida hadn't gone out.

The first thing Wyoming did was consider his options. Perhaps they'd been killed? No, they would have been informed of their death. Promotion was also off the table, as that would have been announced too. So, the most logical conclusion was that they were hiding. But where?

If it was anywhere, it would most likely be their room. Nobody knew where it was, though. It wasn't with everyone else's. They'd been allowed to bunk on their own, which in turn allowed Reggie to bunk on his own as well. He'd gotten lucky, was all. So, off he went to search.

His hunt proved useful after about an hour. He'd found a door, and above that door was a nameplate just like his own, with Florida engraved on it. He checked the handle first- unlocked. Curious. He turns it further. A hiss of...depressurization? Then, he slowly opens it. The first thing he got was the labored breathing of presumably Florida.

He then opens it further. Florida was on the floor, on their knees and clutching their head in pain. They were bent over and looking at the floor. He was surprised they didn't hear the door. He steps inside the room and closes the door. He then pauses. He never thought he'd care enough to investigate what happened to his shadow. Well...Florida not being there was unusual at this point. It was some kind of constant, a comforting one.

He was shattered out of his thoughts by a scream.

A blood curdling, ear ringing, bone bending **_scream_** that sounded almost inhuman. Wyoming could only stare in shock as they screamed. Whatever pain they were in...he didn't want to know half of what it was.

He inched backwards towards the door as the screaming tapered off. He paused when they whimpered, though. It was a pathetic noise, more pathetic than a whimper usually sounded. It was like a kicked puppy just got denied a treat, and unfortunately it pulled at his heart strings just like if an actual small cute animal was whimpering in pain.

He studied the scene in front of him briefly. Florida, clearly in pain, in a puddle of presumably sweat and tears. Their clothes were clean soaked through, and there were still tears falling from them, even though they'd been crying for the past three days(in theory). They then slump over, passed out.

Wyoming didn't know what to do. Did he...help? Well, why wouldn't he? This was his teammate, and...a person he could like having around. He stooped down and picked up Florida(who was surprisingly heavy), carried them over to the bed, and laid them down. He then removed their clothes. It wouldn't do them good to sleep in those. He tucked them in, but before he could step away they grabbed his hand and whined softly.

_ Damn it all. _

He takes off his armor, swapping out hands when it came to his other arm. He then got into Florida's bed, laying down next to them. What did one even do in this situation? They seemed to desire touch, and he seemed to be in a mood to give it, for once. They attach themselves to him like a leech, and he just rests an arm over them. This was...surprisingly nice.

He was a bit surprised when they yawned softly. He'd forgotten that they were going to probably wake up soon. He watches them wake up slowly. Little yawns, sleepy eyes, tired look. If he was a romantic, he'd call it destiny how the look suited them when they were in his arms.

"...Wyoming?" They were surprised. Of course.

"You left the door unlocked. I...decided to help."

"However you found me, I apologise. It mustn't have looked good at all. You didn't have to subject yourself to it."

"Spare me your apologies, I just want to make sure you're alright."

That gave Florida pause. Their lip trembled a bit as they stared into nothing. They then bury their face in his chest and start sobbing. He sighs softly and runs a hand through their hair. This would be a long day, but...somehow, it was worth it to make sure they were going to be fine. What a strange feeling.


End file.
